


you and me,

by Anonymous



Series: home is with you [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), pregame, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Let's die together."
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: home is with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063730
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	you and me,

Danganronpa was all he had. That was the only thing he thought he'd ever had, no matter how morbid it is to hold onto a show about death. But it suits him just fine, he thinks. He was never really a good person. He shouldn't desire for anything more than that.

But then he met someone. A kindred spirit, lonely, just like him. Someone who understood him, was broken down by the world, but still so kind, even if he couldn't see it. Even if he called himself a monster.

It should have been impossible for the two of them, as damaged as they are, to fall in love. They hated the world, and the world hated them back. But even that was okay, because at least they had each other.

For a while, his days became just a little less darker, less colder then.

"Let's die together."

He was always gentle, even when he proposed something like dying together, like he was merely asking about the weather. Of course, wasn't that what they've always wanted? What they've always craved and wished for? To be the person they always see die on television? They could throw away their lives as it is now, erase their identities and be forgotten, live anew, and die again in the franchise they love oh-so-much. They could forget all their suffering, everything that the world threw at them, and become someone different, someone whose life was worth something, whose death would be worth crying about, even if those crying over it is a faceless audience. They would make their marks on the world and go out with a bang.

But he still hesitates. If it was him from the past, then maybe he wouldn't have any qualms on signing his name on the application forms, on letting his only friend sign his life away too. He had nothing to live for, and neither did his friend.

His friend gave him that - a reason to live, even if it was something small, like his company. Living became tolerable, even if it's just slightly, thanks to him. Slowly, slowly, the emptiness he felt from his loneliness was being filled up with something softer, warmer. Could he do the same for his friend?

Isn't the two of them enough? Do they really need to leave a mark on the world?

Could his friend see it too?

Hey Saihara-kun,

What if we live?


End file.
